Taikan Itonami
|affiliation = Gotei 13 |occupation = Lieutenant of the First Division |team = First Division |partner = Kyōshin Kaiyū Sensakechō |shikai = Suiromonju |bankai = Not Yet Achieved}} Taikan Itonami (意図並大勘 Ordinary Intention of the Great Perception) is the current lieutenant of the in the Gotei 13, under the Head-Captain, Kyōshin Kaiyū Sensakechō. Although not an exceptional talent, nor someone who has displayed a large amount of skill in various areas. Taikan was chosen for his position simply due to his charismatic nature and leadership qualities. Also chosen for his unique zanpakuto, Taikan's abilities allow him to control even large battlefields quite easily. It is for this reason Taikan is chosen predominantly for team-based missions, usually invasion ones. Character Outline Taikan bears the appearance of a young man, with spiky black hair, fair skin, black eyes, normally covered by cloth and a lean build. He generally appears in the garment of a shinigami, barring the unique haori that he wears over it. Strangely enough, he sometimes appears to don a spiraling orange mask on the occasion that he is out on a mission. For what reason this is, is unknown. Taikan is a calm and collected individual, who usually has an air of authority around him, regardless of the situation he is in. He rarely ever submits to his own desires, preferring to help others in any way possible before even thinking of his own advancements. Taikan displays a reserved, and almost submissive mannerisms to some. He isn't outspoken, although doesn't hesitate to speak his mind at times, but would normally do it in a round-about manner that most wouldn't be offended by. Normally polite and calm, he actually shows the mind that a leader should have, despite being the way he is. In other situations, where he is placed a task as a leader, Taikan will switch to a far more dominating personality. His orders are fast and sharp, but are well thought out, and he will not hesitate to repeat an order if a subordinate doesn't submit to it. However, the respect that people have for him is profound. History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Expert Strategist and Tactician: : As one would expect of someone bearing the position of a lieutenant, Taikan has shown himself to possess a high amount of spiritual reserves that allow him to sustain inside battle for prolonged periods of time. Taikan has fine control over his spiritual energy, able to almost forcibly fluctuate it's levels to purposefully confuse an opponent. Even when under the stress of his emotions, Taikan's spiritual power is stable, unless the emotion experienced is truly overwhelming. When exerted it takes the appearance of a slight yellowish-hue, almost golden-like aura around his body, and can intimidate low-level combatants without a large amount of strain. *' ': Stemming mildly from his zanpakuto's general ability, Taikan's "sixth sense" as one would call it, or more commonly known as his reiryoku sensory, is quite large. From his own training and unique skill-set, Taikan is able to sense spiritual energy from a large distance away through simple concentration, much like how an arrancar would use . Taikan is capable of fully analyzing one's flow and fluctuations of spiritual energy through a small amount of time, and thus, can adapt to any changes in one's spiritual power accordingly. An unusual trait of his, through the usage of a special cloth created by the , and tying it around his head, Taikan is able to block off his senses of Sight, Smell and Sound. Through the sacrificing of these traits, he actually gains an immense boost in his sensory abilities. It expands his sensory range to at the least, half a kilometer, and thus, he is able to rather easily navigate through large terrains and with telepathic communication, he can command large battlefields easily. Kidō Expert: Taikan is quite a skilled practitioner of Kido, able to keep up with most upper-tier lieutenants rather easily in this regard. He seems to have a fondness for this art, as it easily blends in with his overall abilities that he uses inside battle, and various Kido spells are able to help him use his great navigation skills to higher levels. He is able to cast spells up to 77, albeit spells numbered 60 and upward, regardless of binding or destruction, he is unable to cast without their incantations. He is shown to commonly use the spells, and , when embarked on an invasion-esque mission. It is due to these spells that he is able to dominate a large battlefield or invasion. By keeping track of all a specific spiritual signature, such as his enemy's with Kakushitsuijaku, and using Tenteikūra to command his subordinates, he is able to easily create an intricate plan of action by viewing the terrain he is placed in. Aside from these two spells, Taikan usually employs mid-ranged destruction spells from a distance in order to not engage in close-combat, if possible that is. Zanpakuto Romonju (路文殊 Road of ) Trivia Behind the Scenes Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Ash9876 Category:Male Category:Shinigami Category:Lieutenant Category:Males Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:1st Division Category:Minor Character